An agricultural harvester, such as a combine, includes a feeder house to which is mounted a harvesting header. The harvesting header gathers crop material from the field, and the feeder house transports the gathered crop material toward the threshing and separating assemblies of the combine. The combine includes a hydraulic system, including lift cylinders for raising and lowering the harvesting header. As the width of harvesting headers increase, a larger twist load may be experienced by the feeder house to which the harvesting header is mounted. In a rigidly mounted system, for example, the shock loads experienced by the feeder house and the associated hydraulics may be considerable, resulting in a twisting of the feeder house in one or more dimensions and/or the rupture of hydraulic lines or hydraulic components of the system.